This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core module has four primary functions. It maintains established cell lines and provides investigators with the cells needed for their experimental work. It operates a cell culture media kitchen;most of the common cell culture media plus Dulbecco's balanced salt solution are prepared from commercially available powder mixtures, filter sterilized, sterility checked and stored for individual use. it houses and maintains a bank of liquid nitrogen dewars for the storage of cell lines. Finally, it assists COBRE participants, graduate students, post-doctoral felows, research associates and faculty in the art of mammalian cell culture with emphsis on sterile technique to ensure the ability of performing antibiotic-free cell culture.